


Baby Daddy

by new2svu2017



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Denial, Dream Sex, Evil Charming - Freeform, EvilCharming, F/F, F/M, Idiotsinlove, JealousSwanQueen, MissingYear, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around, SurprisePregnancy, Swan Queen - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, affair, breast feeding, magicbaby, regalbeliever, secrecy, stubborn regina, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Suddenly back from the missing year, Snow isn’t pregnant but what if Regina is? Whose the daddy? Will feature some OutlawQueen, SwanQueen and EvilCharming.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as they immediately get back from the missing year with a few differences. Emma, Hook and Henry are actually waiting for them. Obviously Henry still won't remember. This is going to be a multichapter fic but feature multiple pairings. Truthfully who is "endgame" will probably depend on who you guys want however be warned this is M and will feature (at the very least) OutlawQueen, jealous SwanQueen, and EvilCharming. No this story does not feature any kind of assault, the making was 1000% consensual.

Baby Daddy

A/N: This takes place as they immediately get back from the missing year with a few differences. Emma, Hook and Henry are actually waiting for them. Obviously Henry still won't remember. This is going to be a multichapter fic but will feature multiple pairings. Truthfully who is "endgame" will probably depend on who you guys want however be warned this is M and will feature (at the very least) OutlawQueen, jealous SwanQueen, and EvilCharming. No this story does not feature any kind of assault, the making was 1000% consensual.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or ABC or Disney etcetc… this is just for fun.

StoryBrooke

They all came to in the same place, the middle of the road beside the town line. A quick glance around would reveal everybody wearing what they had been before they left for the Enchanted Forest. Regina propped herself up on her elbow but grimaced in pain. She slowly pushed herself to her knees, she felt like her head was spinning. Standing on wobbly legs, she turned her head at her name being shouted.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed and with Charming, both wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She actually did feel some kind of small comfort in the embrace and thought 'Oh no did I become friends with Snow of all people, bloody enchanted forest'. She went to open her mouth but at the same time as the 2 idiots, realized something wasn't right.

"What the hel…" Regina couldn't even finish her thought for caught in between the 3 of them was none other than her very big very obviously pregnant, stomach. "No," she said in confusion, "No, no, no, no, no!" she kept repeating with her hands now on her face and head.

"Regina, what…I mean how, what," Snow spluttered. "I don't understand".

Charming although shocked by the pregnancy was more baffled by the women's responses. Feeling as though he was missing something important he just put his hand on the Queen's shoulder.

Leaning down Regina said "I'm going to be sick.” Now that she saw the bump she didn't know how it took her so long to notice it. Her clothes alone should have been a massive clue. She could feel certain things had actually ripped and her jacket was doing nothing to cover her.

"Here,” and just like that someone was holding out a much larger jacket, she glanced up at Charming but grudgingly put it on. She wasn't yet sure about using magic while pregnant and her own clothes really were useless. She tried to take a deep breath but halfway through it was interrupted by…

"Snow, David, Regina!”

Everyone's heads turned to look at the newcomer who had just pulled up to the town line and crossed, like it was nothing. While everyone seemed to be trying to get themselves sorted this woman ran at the other 3 standing off to the side.

"Em Emmaaa," Snow stuttered, not able to believe she was holding her daughter again.

"I knew that cloud I saw was you guys, I've been waiting forever and hey woah," Emma exclaimed as she felt someone repeatedly hit her in the stomach. "What was that?” Glancing down her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "You're pregnant?” Glancing up into those watery scared eyes she didn't know how she felt. "Oh my god, you're you how, you're preg pregnant".

"Astute observation Miss Swan, sharp as always, please keep shouting maybe Grumpy and Doc haven't heard you yet.”

"Con-congratulations, I didn't know, I mean obviously you found someone special while you’ve been gone.”

At this statement the other 3 went quiet. Not knowing what to say Charming stepped up "Emma what's happening, how are you even here, how much time has passed since we left?”

With everyone now glancing her way she said "Wait you guys don't remember the last year?”

At this, there were multiple shouts of the word "year" from various people including Granny and Archie.

Everything was making Regina feel more queasy. A year. They'd be gone a year. She didn't know much about pregnancy but looking down at her massive bump she figured she had to be at least 8 months. If Miss Swan was correct and she did seem to be in this case, that meant 4 months. In the span of 4 months in the Enchanted Forest she had slept with someone. It had to have been a one night stand she pondered. There was no way she actually let anyone get close enough to her to want to sleep with them within 4 months. No no this was definitely a one off. Probably a very frustrated and angry queen took someone into her bedchamber for a night of rough, carnal, toe curling sex. The question was who. If she initiated it, then it very well could have been anyone. She wasn't naive, she knew she was above average looking and could seduce like no other when she put her mind and body to it. Disturbing her even more though was the how. How was she pregnant. It shouldn't be possible. Maybe somebody cursed her or slipped her something but for some unexplainable reason she didn't feel like this baby was made maliciously. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud whistle and Emma shouting "Okay let me explain everything I know from my side.”

Everybody listened intently as Emma explained that about 8 months ago Hook showed up at her front door in New York claiming he had just left them all in the Enchanted Forest. Regina grimaced here. That technically didn't exclude that filthy pirate as her suspected one night stand and if her past was anything to go by, he was the kind of body she would have drunkenly taken, maybe even against a wall. He wasn't even close to the best sex she had ever had, but if mad, frustrated, and drunk, she supposes she may have mistakenly gone down that stupid regretful road again. Emma continued talking telling them how Hook had forced a potion down her throat and how she remembered everything. After punching him Hook proceeded to explain how he jumped realms, trading and making deals as needed, and finally found her. They knew the rest of them would eventually find their way back to Storybrooke and they needed to be there when that happened, but there was only enough memory potion for her. She told Henry that Hook was an old friend who needed their help with a case and moved them to a small house just 10 minutes outside of Storybrooke. She wasn't sure what would happen if they were in the borders when everyone came back, but needed to be close enough to know if someone came back. It was a bit of a nuisance, the closest town and school was 40 minutes away, not to mention the small house had the bedroom accommodations leaving her to share a room with her son, not the pirate she seemed to stress this point. She wrapped things up by saying today there had been a big dark cloud and she just knew it was magic and hoped it was them.

Throughout the whole, somewhat undetailed, sketchy explanation, all Regina could think about, as she had for the past 12 months, was Henry.

Everybody started talking again amongst themselves, but Emma and Regina seemed to make a beeline for one another. Grabbing on to each other's elbows and forearms when Regina loss her balance, she said "Henry. Where's Henry. Henry. I need, oh god.” She was trying so hard not to cry as realizations dawned on her. On one hand she didn't want Henry to see her like this, but on the other hand she realized he wouldn't remember her now anyways. She didn't know what was worse. Him possibly thinking she was trying to replace him or him not knowing her whatsoever.

"Hey, hey Regina it's okay. Henry is safe. He's okay. He's happy. For the most part, I...I think. He thinks this is like some kinda cool adventure. And now we can move into Storybrooke okay. You'll be able to see him again I promise,” Emma tried to say soothingly.

"He won't know me. He won't know I'm his mother. I'm nothing to him."

"Regina we'll find a way to make him remember. I promise you. If it's the last thing I do.”

Chocking back another sob, Regina let go of Emma and said "Why? Why would you help me. I tried so hard just to keep him away from you when you first arrived in my town.”

Emma sighed with tears in her eyes. This woman clearly didn't know. "The memories.” After a pause and a deep breath she said "When we crossed the town line I was filled with over 10 years of memories of me and Henry. They're yours. You didn't have to do that. And I…damnit Regina I can never repay you for them. I know mine are fake now but yours are real. You did all those things with him. You're his mother, his mom, his mommy, his mama.” She could feel the tears dripping down her own cheeks. Reaching up she placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, right where her shoulder met her neck. Rubbing her thumb back and forth she said "You were his everything Regina. His mother, his cook, his doctor, his nurse, his chauffeur, his artist and sometimes canvas, his comedian, his protector, god Regina that kid was the luckiest kid in the world and I never knew. The memories are starting to fade now but my god they brought me so much comfort and peace these last few months, knowing he's had the best life because of you. It was so hard to give him up for adoption and all I could do was hope he didn’t end up in the foster system like me. Thanks to you, I’ve now actually seen how loved and cared for he was. So yes I will do every fucking thing under the sun to get his memories back okay!”

Still sniffling, not knowing what to say, Regina just nodded until…

"Sorry to intrude but could anybody tell me and my men where the bloody hell we are?”

Up Next: Whose the new guy and we start to get to see certain relationships evolve.

All reviews are appreciated!!


	2. Pregnant

A/N: Bit of a time jump, just a few hours.

Disclaimer: Still don't own OUaT, this is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2 Pregnant

It was finally silent. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she wasn't surrounded by other people. She had showered and changed. The latter was extremely difficult as all her regular clothes were perfectly tailored to her previous slim, but curvaceous in right places, body. She settled on a robe for the moment, as well as some red lace panties. Her bra was another story. Seems her breasts had expanded quite a bit in her pregnancy. So for now she went without, figuring she was alone. Carefully going down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen. The fridge was empty, Miss Swan had mentioned she had taken to trying to take care of her house as well as the Charming's apartment. Humming she rubbed the side of her head. She had to think. She had to plan. She knew she needed food. She needed to find out more about her pregnancy. She needed to talk to Hook of all people. She needed to at least lay eyes on Henry too. She wondered where they would stay. She supposes they could stay with her. Emma could just tell him they're friends but would that be even harder. Having him around all the time, him looking at her like a stranger. Maybe that was her price to pay for everything she's done. She also needed to find out who cast this bloody curse but she quickly realized in her current state she really wouldn't even be able to take care of the first thing on that list. Gods why did she have to be so big!

She picked up her phone which had charged. Oddly enough there were voicemails, months old, from Emma. Deciding to deal with those later she reluctantly called the blonde.

"Emma Swan's phone."

Her voice got stuck in her throat. It was him. Her son. It was his voice.

"Hello?"

She hung up. She couldn't speak she didn't know what to say. Tears started blurring her vision when suddenly her phone rang with Emma's picture appearing. She tapped the speaker button.

"Regina? Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he had my phone.”

"That's-that is okay. Just unexpected. I didn't know what to say, I apologize.”

"No its fine. Are you okay? I mean your not okay. You really shouldn't be on your own you know, you've gotta be around 8 months at least, I'm sure you could pop any day now.”

"That's part of the reason I'm calling. This baby I guess. I don't know how magic could affect it. I don't even have any clothes that fit or food for that matter.”

"Actually I just got off the phone with David and Snow, I think they're gonna take care of both those things.”

"God's help me,” Regina slapped her hand on the counter. She could only imagine what frilly hell clothes Snow would bring her. And for food, that made Regina cringe even more. She could hear Emma chuckling on the other end of the line.

"So what have you done then since being home?”

"Nothing much yet, I've managed a careful shower and am now standing in my kitchen trying to come up with a list of things I need to accomplish.”

"I thought you said nothing fit.”

"They don't..."

Emma gulped, "So what are you wearing, your majesty?”

"Really Sheriff? I'm 8 months pregnant and look like a beached whale. What do u think I'm wearing?! A robe Miss Swan, it was all that would wrap around me obviously.”

"Hmm, right. Speaking of Sheriff, Madame Mayor, am I reinstated?”

"Yes I suppose so. Although I almost don't see the point of being mayor. Obviously I'm about to have this child any day now.”

"Yes but this town needs it's leader now. And that's you Regina. Listen I told Henry we were moving again into a town pretty close by. Hook has found some lodging on a ship in the harbour for now. Henry and I are gonna move back in with David and Snow, I'll just tell him they're close friends.”

"I suppose that's for the best then.."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Someone's at my door I should go. I need to speak to Gold and Whale concerning this baby too.”

Emma sighed "Okay hope you have a good night, I’m happy you’re all finally home.”

Tapping the 'End' button she made her way to the front door, forgetting what she was or wasn't wearing. Opening it slowly revealed a beaming Snow and squirming Charming carrying a load of boxes and grocery bags. She opened the door wider and motioned with her hand for them to enter. "Come in, I've just hung up with your daughter. What is all this?”

"Well we figured you probably wouldn't feel like grocery shopping and then Charming pointed out that you probably didn't have anything to wear outside anyways so, voila! Groceries and clothes.”

Snow grabbed the groceries and took off for her kitchen area. David put the boxes down on the floor and finally caught a look at Regina. Gods he's lucky he couldn't see her while he was carrying those heavy boxes because she looked beautiful. He'd heard that was a pregnancy thing, so he supposes maybe that's why she looked even more amazing than usual. Her smooth dark tan skin, looked as soft as can be. Her current wardrobe showing it off spectacularly in his opinion. The red robe was rather short, probably due to being pulled so far out by her bump. As his eyes raked up her toned tanned legs and over her stomach to her chest, it became abundantly clear she was not wearing a bra. Gods help him. She had fantastic cleavage before. They may have been on opposite sides of a war back in the day but he was just a man after all and wasn't immune to the fact that she was breathtakingly gorgeous and sexy. But standing in front of him now, she looked so beautiful.

"My eyes are up here Charming,” Regina drawled.

Ocean blue eyes snapped up to her. "Er, uh yes right, sorry, you're just, uh it looks good on you is all. Pregnancy".

"Th-Thank you?” Regina inquired. Not really knowing what to say to that.

"It probably won't be what you want anyways.”

"Excuse me?” Regina barked. "How dare you. I may never have been able to get pregnant and that was my own doing, but I always, always, wanted to be a mother. I love children. Maybe I don't know who the father of this is, but I already love him or her!" she finished with her classic sneer gracing her full lips.

"What?" David said. "Wait Regina no, I meant the clothes and food. They probably won't be what you'd want or normally buy for yourself.” David said in a rush, stepping close to her so they stood a foot apart. Hell half the shirts were David's own so he was pretty sure she'd hate everything they brought. Yes arriving back in town all the stores seemed to be restocked magically but most weren't open yet so there was little to choose from.

"Oh, I'm, I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion," Regina frowned.

"Hey that's okay your allowed to be a little more short tempered than normal, although with you..."

"Don't finish that sentence David if you value your tongue.”

Laughing slightly David raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. Regina pointed to a table at the side of the foyer and said "Thank you for your jacket earlier today, I really appreciated it".

"No problem. But I think we should get into your kitchen before Snow makes herself at home. Having had both your cooking, trust me you want yours, although we brought a surprise so nobody has to cook tonight,” he winked.

She blushed slightly but nodded none the less. Making their way up the stairs towards the kitchen David placed his arm at the small of her back. She noticed he couldn't help glancing at her ass. She just rolled her eyes, she couldn't really blame him, her robe was silk and very thin.

Reaching the kitchen, Snow seemed to be opening and closing cabinets at random. "Sorry I don't really know where you want everything but Granny made some food earlier so we brought that for dinner.”

"Oh well thank you, truth be told I'm rather tired and didn't feel like cooking tonight. I'll put everything away.”

After handing Snow and David plates to get dinner served, Regina quickly put everything away and joined them at the table.

"How much food could Granny have possibly made already?” Regina inquired between bites.

"Well she wanted to make sure all those newcomers who don't have a place to eat or stay had somewhere for now before we could find something more permanent.”

Frowning into her spaghetti Regina replied "Oh of course. My Gods I didn't even think about accommodations and I'm the mayor that's my literal job.”

"Hey its okay, they're all staying and eating at Granny's for now. The town can repay her you know that, and you've kind of had a lot more on your mind," David lightly patted her hand which was resting on the table. During dinner he tried to just focus on eating. Eating and keeping his eyes on his plate. His plate, not Regina. Not Regina's neck. Or shoulders. Or collarbone. Or breasts. One of which was revealed even more from his angle and the way her robe had moved as she sat. He snapped his eyes to his wife when they started talking about the newcomers they met at the town line a few hours earlier.

Robin Hood. And his merry men to be exact. There were some women in the group too as well as children. There was at least 30 of them. It would probably be a tight fit at Granny's but for now it would do.

"He seemed very nice, not to mention handsome, what'd you think Regina?” Snow asked, she couldn't stop thinking about who the father of Regina's baby was.

"I suppose so. I didn't really talk to him for all that long. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow and I'll compensate Granny for everything she needs.” Regina tried to stifle a yawn, she did agree with Snow that Hood had some pleasant physical qualities and if he was in the Enchanted Forest with them, he could be a potential bedmate she supposed.

"Look it's late. The Merry Men have been told what's happened. They're all settled and content for the night, so why don't you get some sleep too. We could all use it I think," David said, worried about how tired she seemed.

Nodding, Regina got up and they all took their plates into the kitchen and cleaned up. Walking towards the front door Snow turned and said "Maybe we could stay tonight? Emma and Henry are at our place getting settled in, this way you wouldn't have to be alone, incase you go into labour.”

Regina was going to adamantly reject her idea until that last part. She paused. She really didn't want the Charmings of all people here but she also really didn't know how close she was to labour. "Fine for tonight," she aquesceisped.

Snow just smiled and went to lock up the house while David was left to try to help a very pregnant Regina up all those stairs.

Up Next: Night 1 with the Charmings!

All reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Baby on Board

Baby Daddy Ch3 

Disclaimer: I don’t own OUaT. Nope not me. 

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favs, comments and PMs on both sites FFN and AO3. I must say though I know who the other parent is going to be obviously but I’m shocked by who the majority so far want as the endgame!! Shits gonna get reaaaaal! 

Baby On Board

As David and Regina stood by the stairs, Regina glanced over at Snow “Guest bedroom is upstairs second door on the right. There's an attached bath as well, clean towels are underneath the sink.”

Snow glanced at Charming and said “Will you help her up the stairs?”

“I’m not an invalid,” Regina replied testily.

“Of course,” said Charming.

Snow proceded to go up the stairs, leaving Charming to deal with a frustrated Queen.

“Well” said David, looking at an exhausted Regina, leaning against the wall. “There’s the easy way or the hard way.”

Regina just looked at him through half lidded eyes, too tired to think. 

“Okay then.” David grinned. 

Without missing a beat David bent down and put one arm underneath the back of Regina’s smooth legs behind her knees, while the other arm slid across her back. He lifted her as he stood up straight. She made an undignified noise as her arms automatically came up around his neck and shoulder.

“Are you crazy!”she exclaimed “I must weigh 200 pounds!” 

David just chuckled as he took a step up the stairs, he had to admit she was not as heavy as he was expecting. He tried to ignore how comfortable she felt in his arms, the more time he spent with her this evening he felt as if maybe they had grown closer in the enchanted forest. Maybe they had finally buried the hatchet and started becoming friends. It seemed as if maybe her and Snow had made the same progress so maybe it wasn't all that far fetched that they could have too.

After carefully making his way up the stairs he pivoted and asked “Which room?”

“I can walk myself,” Regina replied.

“I'm already carrying you,” David said “Might as well deliver you to your door.”

Regina's head turned to the door at the end of the hallway, so David walked towards it and pushed it open. Careful not to bang her head or legs against the open doorway, he moved inside towards her bed and carefully bent down to put her back on her feet, his hands moved to her waist to make sure that she was balanced before letting go. “Your bedchambers your Majesty,” David said with a mock bow and slight chuckle under his breath.

“You must be deceivingly strong under all those flannel shirts Shepherd,” Regina bit back somewhat teasingly. 

“Must be,” said David “Hang on just one second,” he said before leaving the room. 

She wondered where he had gone to, but didn't give it too much thought as she pulled back the covers on her bed, she went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face for the night, as she walked back into her room David was coming through the door carrying the boxes that he came with. 

“As I said before they're probably not what you want or would ever buy for yourself, most of the shirts are actually mine as they’re probably the only thing that will fit at the moment, sorry about that..”

She tried to smile politely knowing they were doing her a favour, but inwardly cringed at what she would actually find in the boxes “Thank you, I'll look through them in the morning, I appreciate the effort you and Snow went through tonight.”

“Of course,” he said “Well I hope you get a good night sleep I have a feeling tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us, sweet dreams.” He tried not to look at her too long, she looked beautiful with her face scrubbed clean and not a stitch of makeup on, he turned to leave the room and go find his wife when he heard her say “You too, and if you or Snow need anything you know where to find me during the night.”

Regina happily got into bed she truly was exhausted the stress of this pregnancy physically and mentally draining her of all her energy. She had some goals for tomorrow she would ask Emma about speaking to Hook as covertly as she could, for she didn't want anybody to suspect that it might be his baby and perhaps he could shed more light on who she had been hanging around with, and becoming, dare she say, friends with, she also needed to speak with this Robin Hood but should that come before or after she speaks to Rumple and Whale? It would probably be easier for her to just call Whale and make an appointment for an ultrasound, as much as she didn't want to maybe Rumple could meet her after she had the ultrasound done, two birds one stone, her time was currently precious. She didn’t know when it happened but she must have dozed off, she woke up to a pain in her ribs that left her gasping for breath. Glancing at the bedside clock she saw that she'd been asleep for two hours. Sighing and realizing she was thirsty and now wide awake she slowly got out of bed. The baby was kicking like crazy, probably punching too, of course her child would hate her and bruise her from the inside, she chuckled darkly. Very slowly she made her way down the stairs, it took a while but she finally reached the kitchen.

She decided to make some decaffeinated tea thankful that she had some. It took much longer than she ever expected, she kept having to stop every few seconds as the baby just kept kicking. It was such an odd sensation and although it hurt it still brought a small smile to her face. Rummaging around and putting the kettle on she suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and standing before her in the kitchen was none other than David in his tank top and boxers. She realized quite quickly that she never offered either Snow or David anything to sleep in. She tried to keep her eyes off of his exceedingly toned arms and shoulders visible because of his top as he leaned against the kitchen doorway with his arms across his chest.

“I'm so sorry did I wake you,” Regina said “I didn't realize how much noise I was making, I just wanted some tea I was…” her sentence cut off suddenly and she grimaced and put her hand back on her stomach grabbing the spot where she was just poked.

“I didn't even hear you,” said David “Snow is snoring, and I couldn't sleep so I thought I’d get something to drink, what about you, are you okay?” he said taking in the grimace on her face.

“It's the baby,” she replied, at the look of concern on his face she corrected herself “No I mean he or she won't stop kicking and moving it woke me up and now I can't get them to stop I've tried rubbing my stomach but it doesn't seem to calm them down.” She paused, and smirked “Of course the princess snores.”

“Like a bear,” David nodded but put a finger to his lip to indicate not to tell. 

The kettle began to whistle she turned to look at David “Would you like some tea I was just gonna have a cup to see if it would settle them down, sit in the living room for a bit.”

“Sure,” he said with a smile. He watched her make the tea leaving the milk and sugar and a nod of her head and hand to indicate to him to do with as he wanted. He walked over to her and made his tea when she was done with hers as well he grabbed both cups and carried them into the sitting room carefully placing them on some coasters on the table in front of the couch. She joined him on the couch sitting on the opposite side, not that that left a lot of distance between them as it was basically a loveseat. “Thank you,” she said indicating the tea he brought in for her. As she went to take a sip she got a particularly hard jab right in her ribs that left her sputtering and a little breathless.

David grabbed the tea from her and put a hand on her shoulder “Hey hey easy it’s okay, maybe you should try talking to it they do that in movies right and it calms them down, the baby.”

Rubbing the side of her torso where the last kick had landed she was almost willing to try anything, looking at David though he interrupted her thoughts and asked “Can I?” while looking at her bump with one hand raised slightly above it.

“Um oh, okay,” she stuttered it was obviously something she had never experienced before, somebody else touching her stomach for this kind of reason. She honestly didn't know how she felt about it but figured she might have to get used to it, she recalled TV shows and movies that she had seen, romantic comedies and such that she would deny ever watching if anybody ever asked, that people touched pregnant women's bellies all the time.

He always wanted to consider himself very paternal but he honestly had no experience being a father at this point. He’d known Emma for all of a couple years and they'd only been together for maybe half of that, fighting some crazy manchild in Pan in Neverland no less. Still he put his hand on her stomach through her robe and about 20 seconds later he felt it. She made a noise again but he had felt it against his hand a kick, perhaps the baby's foot or who knows maybe it was actually a fist, a punch, a little fighter in there already. With her as his mother this baby would be strong. He couldn't help wondering who the father was, it made him wish he could remember the last 12 months even more. He didn't realize he had even begun doing it but he found himself telling a nursery rhyme that his mother had told him on the farm growing up. Regina had chuckled at first, but five minutes in to the story she was no longer grimacing in pain and David could no longer feel anything against his palm. He smiled so cockily up at Regina.

“What's that look for Shepherd she scowled.” She didn't like that smile or the twinkle in those mischievous blue eyes.

“I've got the magic touch,” he said and couldn't help laughing at the irony of the statement.

She couldn't roll her eyes hard enough, cocky bastard she thought, but she was actually grateful that the baby had settled down. She found it hard to listen to the story and focus on it as his hand had continued to rub against her stomach, nothing separating it from her skin except her thin silk robe. She chalked it up to pregnancy hormones and the fact that although she didn't like the Shepherd she couldn't deny that he was a good looking man. It didn't help that he was in boxers and a tank top either, she couldn't see his chest and abs but if his arms and shoulders were anything to go by the rest was probably equally as chiseled. And although she tried not to look his butt looked great too, she couldn't deny that she had perhaps glanced at it once or twice when he was wearing particular pairs of jeans that really accentuated it. She supposed that is something him and his daughter have in common their asses both look great in jeans. She almost snorted at the thought but begrudgingly said “Thank you david I think I’ll be able to sleep now.” She had been sipping on her tea while he told the story and felt a lot calmer now.

“I'm glad I could help,” he said as he got off the couch and held his hand down to her to help her up.

After heaving her off the couch they took their cups into the kitchen and left them in the sink to be cleaned in the morning. They made their way back to the stairs and when he glanced at her she held up her hand “No it's okay I can get up them on my own right now I’m not as tired as I was earlier,”

He begrudgingly nodded but stood behind her as she slowly made her way up the steps. He quickly realized this could have been a mistake for her ass was now level with his eyes and her robe ended just a few inches below it. The silk robe was thin and showed off her womanly figure from behind. Her hips were fuller from the pregnancy but looked amazing and her legs were still just as toned as ever, as the muscles flexed as she made her way up the stairs. He wondered how her legs stayed in such good shape but realized 30 years and more of wearing ridiculously high heels probably helped. He rubbed a hand down his face as they made it to the top of the stairs she turned and placed her hand on his arm.

“Seriously David I appreciate what you did tonight thank you I don't throw that term out lightly.”

David just smiled and tried to ignore the sensation of her hand on his arm. He didn't know why he was feeling this way he figured he must have been missing his wife, with all the curses and villains it's not as if they'd had a lot of alone time and he was just a man after all. He couldn't help that Regina happened to be a particularly beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful he'd ever actually seen in person, it kind of was not fair. “Get some sleep you and baby both need it.” He turned and went back into the room with Snow.

She was still snoring and in the same position he had left her. He climbed into bed and pulled the sheet back over his torso. He couldn't explain it but he felt calm when he had been in Regina's presence on the couch. He felt proud of himself for being able to calm the baby down. He had no experience with babies or children even and very little with being a father altogether so it made him feel even better that he was able to get the baby to just stop kicking. He tried to remember Snow's pregnancy with Emma but for the life of him he didn't remember moments like that. He supposed every woman is different and from what he's seen on TV shows and movies in this world Snow was different. She had been colder throughout her pregnancy and hadn't wanted to be touched. She had a bit of sickness but not a lot she was lucky like that he guessed. They never had sex during the pregnancy she had been scared that he would hurt the baby as he was well endowed. That was different than the movies showed but he supposes they were fake for a reason. He wondered what Regina had been like during hers. Had Snow and him been supportive and helpful through the whole thing or had the father been the one taking care of and helping her. It was going to bug him he knew it was, maybe he could talk to Emma, they were the police for God sakes, surely they could figure out whose baby it was and didn’t they have tests for that kind of thing in this world. Snow’s snoring began to roll him into sleep, good he thought. The father was needed to support that baby he probably didn't even know at the moment that he was going to be a father since he couldn’t remember the last 12 months. That was his last thought before sleep finally overtook him for the night.

Up next: we finally get that conversation with Robin Hood special appearance by those dimples too. 

If you enjoyed, please take a moment to review. If you hate it, please take a moment to review. Love all feedback.


	4. Tattoos and Dimples

A/N: I posted 2 chapters back-to-back today, so make sure you’ve read chapter 3 before this one. To those wondering, this won’t exactly follow the show’s narrative. For example Rumples alive and well. Neal is still dead. And Zelena cast the curse on her own she sacrificed “Oz” aka Emma’s monkey boyfriend from the show. So that silly relationship never happened either. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own OUaT or anything else. 

Tattoos and Dimples

The morning found Regina as rested as can be considering she got about four hours sleep. She quickly went through the box of clothes, scoffing at most of them. She was able to find a shirt that would button up over her bump, and a skirt with a hideous elastic band that fell a couple inches above her knee. She was thankful her underwear still fit for the most part, although most of her butt seemed to hang out more than it did before. She had decided on a black satin thong that felt comfortable against her skin and finally found a bra that she could at least do up and breathe at the same time. That was something she was going to have to get today, she refused to ask Snow to shop for her bra and panties. She didn't even want to imagine what kind of granny panty horrors that woman wore, ironically probably the same kind Granny actually wore. Now that she thought about it those two women dressed remarkably alike.

Regina had made her way down stairs slowly as always now it seemed. It was early not even nine o'clock yet. She quickly cleaned the cups from last night that her and charming had used and put them back where they belonged. Looking in her pantry she decided just to make some simple oatmeal for breakfast it was quick and nutritious and would have to do. She turned on the coffee maker even though she didn't plan on having any herself. After she did that she whipped up the oatmeal, enough for the three of them, by the time she was done the coffee was ready as well, and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Good morning,” Snow beamed at her “How did you sleep, I always slept like a log when I was pregnant with Emma.”

“Definitely not a log,” Regina said “I caught a couple hours though. It was hard to get comfortable I'll admit and the baby was kicking a lot early in the night but so far hasn't been too bad today.”

“Oh Emma barely moved from what I can remember and you're much bigger than I ever was so there's that too,” Snow smiled. Behind her David frowned knowing that probably wasn't what you said to a pregnant woman, or a pregnant Queen, or a pregnant Regina of all people.

“Right well thank you for that dear, just what every pregnant woman likes to hear how fat they are.”

Snow's face fell “Oh no Regina that's not what I meant I'm..”

“It’s fine, that mouth of yours has never not gotten you into trouble has it? Moving on, I made oatmeal and there's coffee for both of you, I don't mean to be rude but there is a lot I need to accomplish today and I'd like to get going and on to the first thing as soon as possible.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Snow inquired.

“Ask your daughter I'm sure there's a lot of things but I have some errands I need to run and some people I need to speak with.”

“Your errands I could run those for you, I could probably get them done a lot quicker, free up more of your time for the important stuff,” Snow smiled trying to make up for her fat comment earlier.

“No that's okay really I appreciate everything you both did last night but I will handle things from here.”

“No really Regina I insist I mean shopping, anything I can do it and that way you can concentrate on Robin Hood and Gold and finding out more about your baby.”

Regina was getting beyond frustrated why was it so hard to get this woman off her back. If she knew the answer to that then the past 30 years would have been very different.

Snow was still rattling on “I mean really what errands could you possibly have that I couldn't take care of for you.”

“Damn it Snow I need to go shopping for bras and panties okay. Is it okay to do that myself or are you going to try them on for me and make sure that they fit. Because in case you haven't realized my size has changed a bit since we've been back and now my breasts are too big for my bras and my ass is hanging out of most of my panties, thongs aside as that is their purpose, but if I go into labour suddenly I don't want whale seeing me in a lacy thong.”

Snow’s head turned the colour of one of Regina's apples and was gaping like a fish. David had a blush slowly creeping up his neck and cheeks and was looking anywhere but at Regina whereas Snow couldn't take her eyes off of her.

“Oh um yes right uh of of course yeah it makes sense that maybe you take care of that.”

“Thank you for your permission,” Regina drawled sarcastically.

They all took their bowls of oatmeal and drinks and sat at the table. There wasn't much talking going on after the outburst in the kitchen. Snow and David said they were going to go back to the apartment and regroup and talk to Emma. After cleaning and putting the dishes away they all headed out the front door ready for the day.

“Thank you for breakfast and your hospitality,” David said before they got into their respective vehicles.

Regina turned begrudgingly towards the couple she glanced at Snow but her eyes settled on David as she said “Thank you for all your help last night and the groceries and clothes…” she murmured the last word.

“Let us know if you need anything,” David said as he got into his truck. He gave her one last smile before they pulled away.

Regina got into her car with extreme difficulty, she had to put her seat back as far as it would go. She made sure to drive very carefully and made her way into the main part of town where the shops were. The store she wanted was open and she was able to quickly make her purchases and was walking back to her car across the street when suddenly a young boy ran out onto the street as a car came barrelling around the corner. He was only a few feet away from her so she lunged for him and managed to snag him around his waist, she wasn't sure how she moved so quickly in her state, but figured it was motherly instincts taking over. The car missed him by inches and he brought his tiny body around her leg his head pressing into her thigh.

“Roland!” a male voice yelled out. Looking up she saw no other than Robin Hood running towards her.

“Daddy!” Roland cried and threw his arms around Robin's neck.

“You're okay,” Robin said as he smoothed his hand down Roland's back and grasped the back of his head with his other hand. He looked up at Regina “Thank you” he blurted out. “I can never thank you enough for that.”

“It was nothing,” she said. “The car shouldn't have been driving that erratically especially in this part of town.”

“Roland shouldn't have run out into the street either, I saw the whole thing you could have been hurt, so again thank you I owe you a great debt. This is my son Roland I don't believe you got to meet him yesterday.”

The young boy turned towards Regina and held out his hand “Thank you,” he said.

“You are very welcome, try to be more careful darling.”

Looking back at Robin, “I was actually hoping to run into you today Mr Locksley. How was your night at Granny's?”

“The food was okay but the night was a bit rough to be honest and we're used to the woods,” he chuckled. “It was a bit cramped, I ended up on one of the benches outside of the restaurant.”

Regina felt terrible here was this nice man and his ridiculously adorable son and they had nowhere to even sleep while she had an entire mansion to herself since Henry still didn't know who she was. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but for some reason she found herself offering “I have a few spare rooms and a kitchen, perhaps until you can find something more permanent or we can find a way to get you back home you and your son would like to stay with me?”

“What, your Majesty, that's an inexplicably generous offer especially after you just saved my son!”

“I know we don't know each other very well and I won't be offended if you decline I know you've heard the stories, the things I've done in my past but my son currently is with his other mother so I have empty bedrooms to spare. And it would give me some peace of mind to have somebody else in the house in case I go into labour of course.”

“I've done things in my past I’m not proud of either so I can hardly hold yours against you. From what I've seen and heard you've changed or at least you're trying to so if the offer still stands then yes we would love to stay with you. I'm not sure what kind of supplies your town offers but if you have tents and building materials available I think my men would still prefer to make a kind of camp in the woods if that's alright with you.”

“Of course anything to make this transition and time easier, I'll make some phone calls and make the equipment available and any other necessities.”

“Thank you your Majesty,” Robin smiled at her.

He truly did have a very handsome face which looked even better when he smiled. She found herself almost blushing, smiling back she said “Please just call me Regina.”

Regina turned to pick up her bags, “Granny knows my address so you can head over whenever you'd like after you've gotten your merry men situated.”

“We will and thank you again for saving Roland.”

Roland nodded and smiled up at her dimples on full display, melting her heart and she was sure they had melted the hearts of many before her it wasn't fair how cute his child was. She wondered who his mother was because the child didn't look very much like his father. But she hadn't seen a woman around Robin nor had anybody mentioned a mother so she wouldn't bring it up. Not every mother was in their child's life especially in the enchanted forest. “I'll see you 2 later then good luck with the rest of your day and no more running in the streets.” She winked at Roland before turning and walking back to her car with her bags in her hand, thankful that Robin didn't recognize the logo for being the lingerie shop in town. Although she realized he probably didn't even know what a thong was. She put her bags in her trunk got into her car and drove to the mayor's office to begin the rest of her day and assignments.

up next :: hook...

All reviews from all ships are welcomed and very appreciated!!


	5. Hooked

Baby Daddy Chapter 5 

A/N: I apologize beforehand for any spelling, grammatical mistakes, I’m legally blind so I have to rely on dictation and the reader function on my phone when writing/reading any story. Also if I misrepresent how someone or something looked on the show, this is why…Have a good weekend!!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or ABC or Disney etcetc… this is just for fun.

Hooked

Regina arrived at her office a little before 10, and decided it was late enough to call Emma. She was curious how Henry’s first night went, more than anything. 

“Sheriff Swan.”

“Emma, how was your night?”

“Regina! My night? How the hell was your night with Prince Charming and Snow White?! God there’s a threesome that’ll haunt my dreams!”

“Really Miss Swan, do try to focus dear. Nothing, I can assure you nothing, happened with your parents or I in any capacity. From what I gather your mother slept like a log. Aside from that there was no bonding, no hand holding, no sing-a-longs. Now answer my question. How did you settle in and how’s my son?!”

“Okay okay calm your ti-“

“Do NOT finish that sentence Miss Swan!”

“Ugh are we really back to that your Majesty?”

“Back to what?” Regina replied, finding her patience running thin that day, it didn’t help someone was elbowing her in the ribs either as she sat at her desk. 

“The ‘Miss Swan’ thing. I thought, I dunno we maybe started becoming friends or friendlier in Neverland, you started calling me Emma, maybe we could stick to that?”

“If I call you Emma will you answer my damn question already?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, Emmmmmmmma,” Regina purred into the phone, “My dear, would you tell me how your night went?”

Emma gulped, Gods, that tone of voice had Emma picturing how far different her night could’ve gone had Regina been there saying her name like that. Emma wasn’t sure when she started having these thoughts and feelings. She wasn’t blind, from the moment she saw Regina she could admit the other woman was hot as fuck with an attitude to match, but the feelings? Maybe in Neverland? She came to accept them though after regaining her memories in New York. Heck maybe those fake memories just added to the feelings too. She coughed a couple times to clear her throat and dirty thoughts of the mayor in her bed purring her name, before saying “Our night was fine. We packed up yesterday, with, well some help from Hook, I mean there’s only so much he can do with one hand, anyways, and brought what we needed to the loft. We were pretty beat so we grabbed a pizza and crashed. Just at Granny’s now. I stepped away to take your call.”

“Good that’s, good. Although while in your care could you try to feed my son something other than takeout and maybe a vegetable or something green once a day? On another note, speaking of that filthy pirate, you’ve any idea of his whereabouts, with our history he’s someone I’d like to keep an eye on you see.”

“Uh actually I’m looking at him right now. He’s sitting at the bar at Granny’s, drinking what I’m going to assume is rum, in a coffee cup though.”

“Really, perhaps you could relay a message to him? Ask him to drop by my office as soon as he can, like now perhaps if he’s done with his liquid breakfast?”

Emma snorted “Sure thing. Anything else your highness?”

“Not at the moment Sheriff. Although I guess I should inform you, I spoke with Robin Hood this morning. He asked for materials for his men to build a community in the forest. I’ll make the necessary arrangements with the hardware store in town but perhaps you could supervise. And uh one other thing, I um invited him and his young son to stay with me until he can find more suitable accommodations.”

“What?! You invited some strange man into your home?”

“Would you calm down it’s not like I invited him into my bed!” or did she, Regina couldn’t help thinking about who the father was. 

“How do you know it’s safe? How do you know he won’t attack you?!”

“I can take care of myself Emma.”

“Fine but I don’t like this. I don’t know or trust pine breathe!”

“Well noted. Now deliver that message to guyliner before he’s too inebriated to walk and let me know how the construction goes and how long you think those people will have to board at Granny’s before it’s complete.”

“Alright I’ll uh talk to you later, tell baby I said bye.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on the message, goodbye.”

Regina hung up her phone, before searching for a few numbers she knew she’d need. She was making the necessary calls and arrangements when there was a knock at the door and David poked his head in. She found she wasn’t overly upset to see him, but nevertheless a bit confused as she had been wishing to speak to Hook. She held up a finger as she concluded her conversation for the building supplies. 

“David what are you doing here dear, miss me already?” 

David just chuckled, “Actually, I ran into Whale, and it seems word of your pregnancy has spread rather fast. He does have an idea though to determine the father as long as the men who came back are willing, he suggested taking a DNA swab and comparing it to the baby, once they’re born. It’s not perfect and it’ll take time but unless we all get our memories back beforehand than it’s really the best case scenario.”

“I don’t really see any other options, although I did ask for Hook to come over here now, I figured maybe he would know something or point me in some sort of direction. Not to mention maybe he knows more about who cast the curse this time,” Regina frowned while standing up trying to get more comfortable, but failing. 

“Makes sense. You okay? Whale said to let him know and he’d start swabbing willing subjects immediately.” 

“What’s he going to say? Hey you think you could’ve banged the Queen in the Enchanted Forest and gotten her pregnant?”

David rubbed the back of his neck “Well maybe a bit more elegantly than that although, it is Whale, so maybe I stand corrected,” he couldn't help but chuckle. 

David sent a text off to Whale, to tell him to begin, just as he looked up to speak to Regina again the door opened and Hook swaggered in, in all his black leather glory. 

“Aye, love I hear you requested a meeting with me,” Hook smirked at Regina. He couldn't help letting his eyes wander up and down her figure. “I must say your Majesty, I've never found a pregnant woman attractive before, but you would break that mold wouldn't you. In fact you're positively glowing my Queen, your new curves look fantastic,” he said while taking a step forward to get closer to Regina. Her breasts looked positively delicious and that was saying something because she already had fantastic cleavage beforehand. 

Next thing he knew David was stepping into his vision putting himself between him and the Queen. “Back off pirate,” David snarled, holding up his hand so Hook didn't come any closer. 

Hook simply put up his hands and nodded his head. “You wanted to see me?” he directed his question to Regina. 

“Yes, I have some questions for you regarding our time in the Enchanted Forest. The time only you can remember.”

“Aye, of course love whatever I can tell you, to help of course,” he said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was going to say the next sentence, especially in front of an audience even if it was just David. “Can I assume this isn't yours then?” she said while holding her stomach and glancing down at it, before looking back up at the pirate. 

Hook actually laughed, “I may have flirted with you relentlessly love, and even tried a few times to get into those tight leather pants and corsets again, but alas you denied me every time. So no I’m not the father, shame that is though, part pirate part evil Queen what a glorious combination, if you'd like to try again,” he said lecherously. 

After being boggled by the initial question, David said “Hey watch it.” He hated the way Hook was acting, talking and especially looking at Regina. He was also angry that he seemed to imply that him and Regina had been intimate in the past. He knew he had no reason to care who she had slept with but it bothered him that somebody as sleazy as Hook had ever been allowed to touch her body. 

“Oh thank the Gods,” Regina said throwing up her hands. “Well excluding yourself did you maybe notice me hanging around with someone else, any potential fathers you could think of?” 

“You were pretty depressed when I left, missing your boy, although now that I think about it that bow and arrow guy was starting to hang around you a lot. I can't say what happened after I left but it seemed like you were on your way to being friends if you weren’t already.” 

“Robin Hood?” 

“Aye that's him, aside from that, Snow was pestering you a lot but I doubt she fathered your child,” Hook said laughing lightly.

Regina took this new information in. Could it be possible that Robin Hood was the father of her child? She didn't know him very well, she didn't know him at all, she supposed in the looks department she could do a lot worse. But that didn't matter when it came to her unborn baby, what mattered was the baby was healthy and once born happy that was it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hook speaking again but this time to David. 

“What about you mate, did you ever make up with the Princess?”

“What are you talking about, Snow?” David asked.

“Aye, you guys were fighting when I left, you had been fighting almost the entire time if I'm being honest.”

“And you know what we were fighting about? Why would you know what we were fighting about?” 

Hook chuckled, “Don't worry we didn't become friends or anything but I did perhaps get you a little inebriated one night after one of your rows with Snow, and you poured your heart out. On rum of course.” 

“So what were we arguing about?” 

“Actually something both you and the Queen have in common, you were both missing your children. However not even a couple weeks after being in the Enchanted Forest, Snow told you that she wanted to have a new baby. That you may never get Emma back and that she wanted to be a mother. You didn't want another baby with her, you didn't want to replace Emma with another child. You weren't against children in the future but according to you, Snow seemed to imply, you could just replace Emma with a new babe. You fought about it for months, it was quite annoying. I'm sure if the Queen could remember she would tell you too, I heard you confide in her at one point when you were both very low and missing your children, but you both seemed to have the same mentality that a new baby couldn't replace the children that you had lost.”

David was floored, he just rubbed his hands up and down his face. 

Regina was shocked to say the least, although if she thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. Snow was always very selfish, clearly that hadn't changed but she would have thought that maybe she would have taken her husband's feelings into consideration. “Well unless you got her pregnant right towards the end of our stay in the forest, I think it's safe to say since she's not showing that she's not pregnant. Although now that you have Emma back, you wouldn't be replacing her.” Regina tried not to cringe thinking about the two charming's fornicating like bunnies to make a baby. 

David just blew a breath of air out of his mouth. “Is there any way that you won't mention this to Snow?” he asked Hook. 

“My lips are sealed your Majesty. Anything else I can do for either of you before I depart for the harbour?” 

Both David and Regina were too shocked about what they had learned from Hook to think of anything else to ask him. They both just shook their heads. Hook bowed and with one last look at Regina and a wink he turned and left. David sat down on the couch and Regina sat next to him. 

“Wow,” David said. 

“Yes, quite,” Regina replied. 

Regina didn't know what to say “Unlike your wife I can keep a secret, I won't say anything to Snow either.” The baby gave her a very hard kick after that, making Regina grimace. It hadn't stopped moving ever since she had spoken to Emma on the phone earlier. She couldn't believe she was even going to do what she was about to do, but glancing at David she said “Would you mind trying again? I really need them to settle down.” 

David looked over at Regina, scooted right beside her so his thigh was up against hers, and put his large hand on her stomach. “Whoever the father turns out to be is a lucky guy, any baby is a blessing, I hope what Hook said didn’t offend you. That you think I don't like babies or children or something like that.”

Regina could feel it, the baby was already calming down at the sound of David's voice and his gentle touch against her stomach. “On the contrary dear, I hope you aren't disgusted by me. Clearly I felt the same in the Enchanted Forest, that I didn't want another child to replace Henry, however it seems that that happened anyways. I don't have my memories but I swear I would never try to replace Henry, he is everything to me.” She was beginning to get teary eyed, she couldn't help it thinking of Henry, thinking of this new baby, not knowing who the father was, Henry not knowing he was going to be a big brother, it was all becoming too much. 

“I don't think that at all Regina. I think you raised Henry very well, and he is an amazing child, and that's a testament to how well you did with him. You're going to be just as amazing with this baby, and they are the luckiest baby ever, they have you as their mother. If I know nothing else about you, I know how fiercely you love your children, and that you would do literally anything for their health and happiness.”

David took his hand off of Regina's stomach, he couldn't feel the baby kicking anymore, and leaned over slowly and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her into a reluctant hug. He put his hand at the back of her head just like he did when he would hug Emma. 

Regina didn't want to cave into his arms, but she eventually did. These stupid pregnancy hormones were making her seek comfort wherever she could it seemed. He was so warm and big. She knew she could just curl up into him if she so desired. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she tried not to feel his solid upper body against hers. Emma’s previous threesome comment now ringing in her head. 

After a couple awkward moments where both tried not to think about how comfortable they were with one another, they pulled apart. Regina wiped her eyes, and tried to make sure she looked semi presentable “Thank you, I'm sorry you have to keep seeing me in this state.”

“Oh please, as Hook blatantly pointed out, you still look devastatingly beautiful, besides I like being the baby whisperer. Maybe I could start a new business, instead of being the deputy, I could just sooth all the pregnant women around town,” he said grinning. 

Regina just rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. “Speaking of deputy, you should get to work, I need to make a a few more phone calls and talk to Whale about an ultrasound.”

“Of course, will you call me if you need anything? And I know you didn't like it but you should really think about someone staying the night with you, at least until this little one comes.” 

“Actually, I ran into Robin Hood earlier, Granny's is very cramped, so I invited him and his son to stay with me until they've built their camp in the woods.” 

David frowned, he didn't know Robin Hood, only knew that he was a bandit in the Enchanted Forest. Although he supposed he couldn't judge him for that fact alone as his wife was once a bandit as well. “Oh well I guess that takes care of that for now, at least you won't be alone.” He got up and walked towards her door. 

Regina got up as well and walked back behind her desk. She tried not to look at David’s broad shoulders, and delectable looking ass in his jeans. Shaking her head of her inappropriate thoughts she said “Have a good day dear, and thank you for sorting out the paternity tests with Whale.”

David stopped just at the door and turned towards her “Of course your Majesty, I live to serve your every whim,” he mock bowed, before opening the door and leaving. He didn't feel better after the visit. He didn't feel better about what Hook said, he didn't feel better about Robin Hood moving in with Regina. The only thing he felt good about was that he calmed the baby down again. Trying to focus on that as he reached his cruiser, he got in and headed to the police station. 

Up next :: Regina talks to Whale and a surprise reveal (no not the father yet). 

If you’re enjoying the story please take a moment to like and review! You can vote on who you think the baby daddy is and who you’d like to see as the end game. All reviews from all ships are appreciated!


	6. Whales and Robins

Baby Daddy Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who has liked or reviewed this story, even the negative ones ;) but if you don't like the Regina character, than this story is going to be a long one for you. Also I try to update at least twice a week but with my health and dialysis, I can't always promise what days that'll be. 

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT, just borrowing for shits and giggles. 

Whales and Robins

Regina sat at her desk and punched the annoying man's number into the phone. 

"Ah your Majesty, I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

"Cut the crap doctor. When can you do an ultrasound?"

Whale chuckled, "I see those pregnancy hormones are running rampant hmmm?"

"Do not test me today Victor!" Regina seethed into the phone. 

"Okay okay keep the bun in the oven! How about you come round to the hospital at 9 tomorrow morning, we'll get a look first thing!" 

"Fine, that's acceptable, I'll see you then," Regina was about to hang up when Whale interrupted her. 

"Uh one more thing my Queen, concerning the potential father? I assume you'd like an update on my progress?"

"Oh, uh yes fine, how have the peasants responded to the fact one of them may have had the privilege of gracing my bedchambers?"

Whale couldn't help laughing, "Oh they're excited, too excited some of them. Bloody brooding wishing they could remember. I've got about 30-40 swabs. Still missing some, I still need to take mine, David's, I'm missing a couple dwarves, Jefferson..."

"WHAT, HOW, NOOOOO STOP!" Regina practically screamed into the phone. 

Whale, misinterpreting said "But I thought the agreement was we'd test any willing males.."

"Let me set a few things straight," Regina all but whispered in a deadly voice. "Firstly I don't go to bed with married men, so you can cross David off your list." 

"Wow an Evil Queen with morals, that's, different."

"Secondly," Regina continued as if she hadn't heard him, "Unless I was cursed, incapacitated, or poisoned, I did not and never will have sex with a munchkin."

"I believe they're called Dwarves."

"Thirdly, I would never sleep with you, not on a cold day in hell, you are literally one-step above the midgets, so don't even gross me out like that, I feel sick enough."

"Oh come now Mayor Mills, let's not pretend you don't notice the sexual tension between us. And I mean, ya you're a bitch, but you also happen to be the sexiest woman in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. I'd have definitely banged you. And you could do much worse. Let's face it, I'm not exactly ugly, and I'm smart as hell, kid could do worse than me as his Papa."

"If you say the word 'bang' again, I'll be banging your head off a cement wall," Regina groaned. 

"Is there anyone in particular that you could've ban...Uh fornicated with, that I should test first, any suitors that seem more likely, other than myself, I was thinking maybe the people that were in Storybrooke from the original curse might be the more likely candidates."

"I hate everything about this conversation but yes I suppose. People like Jefferson, Michael, I don't know, maybe move Robin Hood up that list too."

Whale was making notes as Regina was speaking, "Hood, okay, still need to get Hook, got Gold already."

"Oh my Gods this conversation is over, and Hook already ruled himself out!"

"And you trust a dirty Pirate? Okay. But Regina in all seriousness, we don't know how this baby was conceived. Could it have been a drunk, anger induced one-night stand, probably. But somebody cast this curse, how do you know it wasn't the father, to prevent you from knowing how this baby was conceived? I'm sorry but we need to test everybody, you could've been unconscious for all you know!"

"Fine!" Regina yelled. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, until then go home, try to relax, stress isn't good for you or the baby. I'll see you at 9, if you have any problems call me."

"Fine, tomorrow at 9, goodbye!" Regina all but slammed the phone down. She knew Whale was egging her on but it still pissed her off. She was tired though and the day had progressed much quicker than she thought. It was almost 5pm already. Thinking Robin and Roland might be coming over soon she decided to pack it in for the day and head home. The least she could do was make sure they had a home cooked dinner. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

By the time Regina pulled open and closed her front door, she was dashing to the bathroom. Baby thought her bladder was a trampoline in there. Afterwards she waddled into the kitchen, waddling, being the keyword. She had no idea how anyone found pregnant women attractive in any way. She decided she'd make some chicken Alfredo, not as good as her lasagna, but kids seemed to like it. She was just putting it into the oven to bake, after it nearly took her an hour to make, having to start and stop so many times, someone was being particularly active this evening, when the doorbell rang. 

As quickly as her swollen feet would allow, she made her way slowly to the frontdoor. Opening it as gracefully as she could, "Welcome," she smiled at the 2 boys, "You have perfect timing, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes, just enough time to show you around, and for you to wash-up."

Roland all but ran into Regina's legs, her bump resting almost comedically above his head. "Regina! I didn't get hit by any more metal wagons today!"

Robin and Regina looked at each other and chuckled lightly, putting her hand on Roland's shoulder she replied "They're called cars sweetie. Now come in, both of you." The three walked into the main foyer, Robin putting his hand on Regina's lower back to help her up the stairs. "Now normally I'd personally show you to your rooms, however, it's a lot of stairs, so." 

Instead Regina pointed out which rooms they could use, and she paused when it came to the bathroom. "I'm sure you've never used a bathroom before, I'll have to show you how to use the faucets, it's very easy." 

"Actually they taught us yesterday at Granny's, didn't they Roland."

Roland grinned widely at Regina, "We had a shower, rain fell from the sky from a silver thingy, it was so cool." 

"Well then aren't you two just set then! Fresh towels are underneath the sink, I'll just be in the diningroom whenever you two are ready for dinner!" 

Roland began to go up the stairs, Robin paused briefly, "It smells amazing, seriously thank you again for all your help Regina."

He chased up the stairs before Roland could get too far away from him, carrying both their satchels, leaving Regina to finish dinner. 

The chicken Alfredo turned out to be a huge hit, with both son and father bestowing multiple compliments on the blushing brunette. Shortly after finishing, Roland couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, so Robin excused himself to put Roland to bed. 

After cleaning the dishes Regina decided to retire to the couch in her study, trying to learn what she could about pregnancy and delivery when Robin came back in. "Ah there you are."

"Yes, you found me, everything okay with Roland?"

"Oh yes he's out for the night, sleeps like a bear in hibernation."

"That's good, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No I'm alright thank you." Robin said as he took a seat beside her on the couch. The baby was kicking up a storm, she thought either Robin's voice was bothering it, or it was kicking in excitement because it sensed it's Daddy. "I know this must sound crazy, we barely know each other but I just feel such a, a connection to you."

Regina ducked her head, nodding, "I know I feel it too, maybe we grew close during the missing year."

Robin couldn't help seeing what she was reading which had him blurting out "Do you think it could be mine?" 

Regina bit into her plump bottom lip, and paused "Yes, maybe, I truly don't know. I just feel some kind of familiar-ness with you." 

With that her phone rang, "Sorry just one moment," she apologized to Robin. She couldn't quite hold her phone, and the laptop she had been reading from, so she put the call on speaker, "Mayor Mills," she said into the phone. 

"Regina, hey it's David. Just wanted to call and see how you and forest boy have made out tonight?" David immediately regretted using the term 'made out'. 

Robin turned to her and smiled, not fully comprehending how these 'phones' completely worked yet. Regina shrugged apologetically, "Uh actually I'm not alone and, 'forest boy' as you called him is here, and can uh hear you dear,” the baby started kicking once more, as Regina tried to rub her sore ribs. 

"Forest boy here, although I do prefer man." Robin laughed. 

"Oh uh right, sorry bout that, so I guess you've gotten them settled in then. How're you feeling Regina?" 

Robin looked at her at the same time and said "May I?" 

Regina just nodded as Robin slowly moved to put his hand on her stomach. 

All at once a lot of things happened in a short amount of time. David was just saying "Regina?" into the phone again, when there was a burst of pink magic that seemed to burst from Regina's very swollen stomach, against Robin's hand, pushing against it. 

"Oh my God's!" Regina cried.

"What the bloody..." Robin stuttered. 

"Regina, Regina are you okay?! What's happening over there?! Regina!" David was hollering into the phone. 

"I can feel it. The baby! Oh my, I can feel the magic!" tears were streaming down her face now. Robin was perplexed, having jumped off the couch, but slowly starting to smile, and crouched down beside her. 

David fell silent on the other end, from what he understood this thief tried to touch her belly and now suddenly she could feel the baby inside her! He didn't like the feeling that left inside him. He glanced over at Snow and Emma who were both watching and listening to his side of the conversation intently. 

Regina was completely sobbing now grasping her mouth and belly, the next words to leave her mouth had both men nearly fainting, "I can feel them." 

Next: A continuation and this goes up to M rating, but with whom...? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but please rate and review :) we could all use the love right now. Feel free to suggest any baby name! And do u guys wanna see the offspring sooner or later?


	7. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now officially M rated. Next chapter will be posted Sunday June 14th.

Baby Daddy Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I can’t really respond to all the guests. Only a couple of you actually guessed right, well partially right, nobody has actually guessed the real outcome (coming soon). 

Disclaimer: I don’t own OUaT or anything related to it. 

Dream Come True

Through her crying Regina heard a loud thud after she finished saying she could feel them. She looked at Robin who had a dumbfounded expression on his face, and realized belatedly that the sound had come from her phone sitting beside her on the couch. She had completely forgotten about David in all the excitement and new found knowledge she was finally experiencing. 

On the other end, David had dropped his phone and it had landed on the floor with a loud thud. Snow and Emma were looking at him expectantly, “David what is it?!” Snow exclaimed.

“She’s pregnant…” his shaky voice trailed off. 

“We already know that!” Emma practically growled at him. 

“Twins. Two.” That was all he seemed to be able to think of. 

Emma and Snow’s jaws dropped. “Regina’s pregnant with, twins?!” Snow gasped! 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Emma rubbed both hands over her forehead. Twins?! 

“Twins. Two. And something about feeling their magic.”

Emma burst out laughing because of course Regina would have twins and of course they’d have magic too. She didn’t purposely want any more kids, hell she never wanted kids period, she loved Henry but could obviously admit he’d been an accident, however she found herself growing jealous of whoever the father was. They’d get to be connected to Regina like she was, maybe even closer if there were feelings involved. She always loved that her relationship with Regina was special, unique, but now she’d have to share that exact same type of relationship she had with her, with someone else. And that annoying asshole had not only given Regina the gift of a biological child, but two?! As well as magic. Yep she was jealous and she knew it. 

While ranting in her head she saw David bend down and finally pick up his phone, bring it back up and put it on speaker. He coughed trying to clear his throat, they could hear quiet crying and sniffing coming from the other end. “Uh sorry about that, phone slipped, you guys still there?”

Meanwhile Regina had been trying to explain to Robin, through happy tears, that she could feel two distinct babies. Two sets of magic. He seemed a bit slow to understand but finally nodded and smiled, putting his hand on her knee while still kneeling by her feet. 

“Sorry David, I forgot all about you once I felt them.” 

David tried not to let that sting, he’s happy she could feel her child, children, he corrected in his head. “Of course it’s exciting news, anything else you can tell?” 

“Quite a lot. I don’t need that ultrasound anymore. I still don’t know who the father is, but they’re about 35-36 weeks along. There’s a girl and a boy. She has my magic, his is purely light, it’s probably why the colour was light pink, it was their magic combined,” Regina said, saying it all rather quickly. 

“It felt like they were reaching out and pressing against my hand,” Robin replied softly as Regina smiled down at him and placed her hand on top of his on her knee. 

Or the babies were pushing his hand away from Regina, Emma thought, while rolling her eyes. 

“This is amazing,” Robin continued to smile at Regina. Two children that were potentially his, and he felt them! 

“If there’s nothing else Charming, I’ve got to go. It’s getting late, all this excitement has me quite tired, and I still have to conquer those stairs tonight.” Regina said. 

David frowned, trying not to think about how he had held her in his arms, bridal style, to get her up the stairs the previous night. The idea that Robin would do the same, perhaps cradle her body closer to his, breathe in her unique tantalizing scent, had him running his hand over the back of his neck, and wanting to put Robin in his place. “Of course, if you need my assistance again you could just bring me over and I could help you? I doubt Robin Hood could lift you up all those stairs.”

Robin and Regina shared another smile, while Regina laughed darkly. She could hear the posturing in David’s response, but she didn’t understand why so instead she practically purred “A fat joke, really, from you Charming, you’re spending too much time with the Princess. And you know I’m trying not to use my magic since I realized I’m pregnant. Mr. Locksley and I will manage just fine.” Although thinking about it now, she actually thought it was probably safe to use her magic, clearly they were! 

“Th-that is NOT wha-what I…”

“I’ll speak to you or some other Charming tomorrow I’m sure, have a good night dears, and for godsakes look after my son!” Regina really just wanted to go to bed at this point and curl up with the knowledge of her new bouncy babies! Tonight she’d be over the moon to be able to feel them kicking her in there. They were probably kicking one another, there must not be that much room! 

“Right, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, have a good night Regina.” David ended the call after that. Still shocked by the turn of events. He tried to deny it, but it seemed more and more that Robin really was the father. 

Robin and Regina slowly made their way up the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her back, placing his hand on her waist. Again they felt and saw an odd pinkish glow, but after asking for his support, the glow seemed to diminish, as if the babies knew their mother needed help. It made Regina smile as they reached her bedroom door. 

“I hope all the excitement didn’t wake Roland,” she said as she turned to Robin, standing a foot apart at her closed bedroom door. 

“Ogres don’t wake Roland,” Robin laughed. 

Regina smiled, “You’re lucky. My son wasn’t a very good sleeper. He does much better now though.” 

Thinking of Henry, made her smile sadly. 

“You must be tired, I’ll let you rest your Majesty, and thank you for your incredible hospitality, and perhaps this gift too,” Robin replied, while indicating her bump. 

“Well that would have been a two person job Sir Locksley, but I can promise you would’ve enjoyed it either way,” Regina smirked at him, removed her hand from his strong arm, although not as big as David’s and retreated into her room, before things escalated any further that night. She wasn’t sure why she was flirting with Robin, but her emotions were all over the place after this night. 

She heard Robin’s footsteps retreat from her bedroom door, and following her nighttime routine, slowly, Regina was asleep within the next half hour. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning found Emma still grumpy at the Sheriff’s station. She hadn’t slept very well and now she found herself getting angry with Regina. The beautiful woman had texted her already this morning about how Henry was, but Emma thought she deserved more. Hell even as friends, didn’t she deserve Regina to at least call her and tell her all the ‘exciting’ news. Deciding enough was enough, she got up to go to the source instead, she knew the mayor was currently at her office, having canceled her ultrasound that morning, so she climbed into the cruiser and took off for town hall, angry and gripping the steering wheel too hard. 

When she arrived she ignored Regina’s too young, too blond secretary, who Emma was pretty sure had a massive crush on the mayor, and with two loud knocks, banged her way into the mayor’s office. 

In her pregnant state she must have startled Regina more than normal, and before the glowing brunette could even open her mouth to speak, Emma put up a hand and said “Sorry,” before turning and closing the door. She glanced out just before it closed, and noticed the secretary was now absent from her desk. As the door closed, she tried to subtly and quietly lock it, if Regina noticed, she didn’t say anything, when Emma turned back around, and walked over to the front of her desk. 

Regina finally looked up, after signing something, giving the Sheriff her full attention. “Sheriff. What can I do for you?” 

“Cut the crap Regina, I hear congratulations are in order, would’ve been nice to hear it from you though,” Emma said as she leaned both hands on the mayor’s desk. 

“Ohh-okay.” Regina wasn’t quite sure what was happening, she could tell Emma was acting weird, she seemed twitchy, and almost angry. But at her? Regina really couldn’t think of what she had done. “Clearly you’re in some kind of mood my dear, is everything okay with Henry?”

“HENRY’S fine! I’m the one sharing a room with him and not getting any-“

“Oh, well dear, I’m sorry our son is putting such a cramp in your sex life with the Pirate!”

“SLEEP! I’m not getting any SLEEP! Snow snores and when she doesn’t Henry moves around a lot and grunts and shit. There never has and never will be any sex between me and Hook!”

“So you keep saying, ever heard the saying “the lady doth protests too much?”

“God you’re so- and I just want to-and and all these feelings now and I, ugh!” Emma rubbed her hands through her hair, and with another deep outward breath, she marched around Regina’s desk, to the mayor sitting in her chair looking absolutely bewildered. 

She could blame it on lack of sleep, hell she could blame it on anything in the last 4 years, but she didn’t even pause, as she wrapped one shaky hand around the back of Regina’s waist, and her other arm around Regina’s firm lower back. She pulled Regina to her feet, and before Regina could even get her balance, Emma slammed their lips together. 

Regina, completely shocked, gasped into her mouth, which Emma used as an opportunity to dip her tongue in. 

It was beyond amazing, beyond her expectations. Regina’s lips were so full, so plump. She couldn’t even describe her taste. Like mint and apples. She sucked on her bottom lip and tried to bring her body as close to Regina’s as possible. The arm around her lower back moved lower, and Emma couldn’t help herself as she brought her hand down on the delectable ass that she had spent way too much time staring at. 

Emma groaned in her mouth, it was so firm and plump. Jesus, this woman was beyond beautiful. As she continued to press into and kiss Regina, she trailed her fingers to the hem of Regina’s skirt. Her skin underneath was so smooth and warm. Emma couldn’t stop, she pushed the skirt up, until it was barely on Regina’s upper thighs. 

This seemed to snap Regina out of the lust induced bubble, Emma had put her in. Her hands had simply been holding on to Emma’s shoulders, and she hadn’t completely kissed her back, Emma had definitely taken full control over that kiss. With a simple shove against Emma’s shoulders, Regina said “Emma, wait.” 

Emma looked up into Regina’s eyes, after their bodies had broke apart. “No, lets not talk, talking just screws things up between us. Let’s just, be.” She leaned in again, and gently pushed Regina until she was sitting in her desk chair again. Regina was eyeing her skeptically, so to make her feel more comfortable Emma got down on her knees. She got right up to Regina’s legs, and rubbed her hands up and down her smooth tan thighs. Slowly, while looking Regina in the eyes, she pulled her knees apart. 

Regina rolled her eyes back, “Emma please, don’t tease me, you must know how hor-“ but she cut herself off as she couldn’t admit how horny the pregnancy had her. 

“Oh I promise, I won’t be teasing you Madame Mayor,” with that she curled her body so half of it was underneath the mayor’s desk. She figured this had to be a fantasy for both of them. She tugged and pulled Regina’s skirt until it was bunched around her waist.

“Oh Gods!” Regina threw her head back against her chair. “What are we doing, what are we doing?” she said in a tone much lower than normal. 

“Jesus!” Emma whispered as she was staring at an almost non existent black lacy thong. It was already ruined. Emma took a deep breath in, yes she could definitely smell her, and God’s it wasn’t even fair. Not wasting anymore time Emma grabbed her panties and pulled them off her tan legs, pocketing them in her back pocket. 

Looking back up at her prize, Emma pushed against Regina’s knees to keep her spread wide. She was wet, and already engorged. Her clit was just begging to be sucked on. Moving her hand Emma positioned her fingers and spread Regina’s lips wide open. She heard Regina whimper above her. Grinning, she couldn’t resist any longer, and practically dived in. She hoped the annoying secretary took a long lunch or else she’d get an earful. 

The moment her tongue touched Regina, Emma moaned. “Oh my gods mmhm,” she tasted so sweet, tangy, fresh. 

Regina was moaning uncontrollably already, and had covered her mouth with her arm to try to prevent her sounds from escaping. She looked wrecked, the only thing Emma wished is that she had taken the time to remove her blouse. She would have loved to see her big breasts jiggling while she thrust into her, on her knees, under her table. 

Emma flicked her tongue against her clit, before wrapping her lips around it, and sucking hard. At the same time she inserted two fingers into Regina’s hot tunnel. God it was so tight. Regina bucked out of her chair at the pleasure. But then there was a very loud grunt, and next thing Emma knew she was starring at the ceiling of the loft in her parent’s apartment. 

Henry had snorted in his dream, and woken Emma from hers. It had been a dream. Just a dream. A beautiful, sexy, wet, dream. Okay ya, maybe sharing a room with her son was ruining her sleep, and sex life. Rubbing her hands over her face furiously to keep from slipping them into her pants, she thought, we’ve got to get our own rooms!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Zelena paced her farmhouse. None of this was going to plan. She hadn’t been able to collect most of the ingredients she needed! And that baby had to be due any time now. But it was the last ingredient she wanted to take. 

No, no. She did not sacrifice her love, Oz, just to come here to fail. No. She had to refocus. She had to get those ingredients, fortunately nobody seemed to know or suspect her of anything yet so she had time. She’d have to get close to her weak younger sister. That should be easy enough. Yes she’d tell her she was a midwife in the Enchanted Forest. Get her trust and the baby. Yes, now for Gold and Charming, that would take more planning and had to come first. God’s she hoped that baby stayed put for as long as possible. 

Up Next: no preview but it shouldn’t be a long wait, it'll be posted June 14th, early. You can totally pick the names for the babies. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful feedback, reviews, likes etc. And of course endgame??


	8. And Baby Makes Three?

Baby Daddy Chapter 8 

A/N: I know I can’t make everyone happy but here’s an extra twist that will hopefully brighten your weekend. To clear up any confusion, chapter 6 was posted on Thursday June 11th. Chapter 7 was posted on Saturday June 13th. This is chapter 8 now, so there have been 3 chapters posted within 4 days, so some of you may have to go back and catch up or else you’ve missed a lot. Baby names still needed! 

And I’d like to dedicate this Chapter to Tols, you leave the best reviews, on every chapter, it’s such a gift for any struggling, blind, author. So thank you and thank you to everyone and all the guests who are reviewing and liking this story!!

This is a bonus chapter, for all the reviews. Hopefully it brings an extra smile to someone’s weekend and coming week! 

Disclaimer: Oh trust I don’t own OUaT, it’d have been very different. 

And Baby Makes Three?

It was only 7 in the morning and Regina had had a very restless sleep, but something else was wrong. “Shit!” she exclaimed. Her back and pelvis were throbbing and what was she sitting in? Oh, her water had broken. “Shit!” she said again. 

She slowly got up from her bed. She wanted to quickly rinse off her lower half, dress, and then get to the hospital. After quite literally just rinsing off the water and blood she had been sitting in, she slowly and painfully made it to her dresser. Even though she knew they’d be coming off, she dressed in her most modest panties, black silk with lace detail, cheekies. She snapped on a matching bra, finally comfortable in one and found the comfiest pants and shirt she could, the latter being a button down of David’s. 

Okay she could do this, she thought, as she took a few deep breaths. Her magic surrounded her, and when it cleared she could hear the sounds of the emergency room. She was suddenly hit with another contraction that almost brought her stumbling to her knees. 

“Whaleeeeeeeee!” she bellowed, although it still being pretty early, it was hard to miss her. 

“Jesus Regina, you rang?!” Whale yelled, down the hall, before entering the room and laying eyes on her. “Shit!”

“Yes, dear that seems to be the word of the day.”

“Shit, get her on a stretcher and into a room, NOW!” he practically screamed. “I want to see monitors on mother and baby when I come in, in 2 minutes!”

Nurses were helping Regina onto the stretcher when she gasped over all the commotion and said “Twins, two. Both with magic.” 

Whale just laughed. “Of course you would! I need to get some supplies, 2 minutes!”

He took off running for a storage room as Regina was wheeled into a private room. 

Everything was happening so quickly, nurses were helping her out of her clothes and into some hideous gown, as another contraction ripped through her body. Somebody placed some kind of tape, monitor on her belly, while someone else did the same on her own chest. Then they were wrapping a cuff around her left arm, she recognized that, it was for blood pressure. As she lay back in pain, another nurse wrapped a tourniquet above her right elbow. 

Through very clenched teeth Regina asked “What’s that for, kind of late for a pregnancy test!”

The nurse couldn’t help but smile, “True, but we will monitor other blood levels, and this will help keep you hydrated, and allow us to give you any medications you may need. However if you want an epidural, that’s a different needle, that goes in your back,” the nurse said, just as she was finishing taking the blood tests, and switching it over to the IV, saline solution for now. 

Most of the nurses had left by now and Regina was really starting to panic. She couldn’t do this! She couldn’t do this alone with one baby, but two?! No, no she couldn’t do it. Suddenly her stomach glowed pink again, she used the buttons on the bed so she could sit up. Not sure what was happening, until 2 pinks clouds appeared before her. Thoroughly confused, the smoke disappeared and left a lot of noise. It would seem David and Emma had been eating cereal, and judging by the height they fell, they’d been at the breakfast bar, before both promptly fell to their asses, bowls crashing down with them. 

“Ouch!” “Fuck!” “Language!” Regina said to the blond. 

“Regina! What the hell are we doing here?!”

“I actually don’t know. I didn’t summon you here,” she managed to get out, while grimacing and gripping the side rails for dear life. 

“Labour, you-you’re in, in labour!” David replied. 

“Yes dear, it would appear that way. So sorry to interrupt your, I’m sure, nutritious breakfast, but again it wasn’t me who brought you here. It seems the twins wanted you both here.”

Regina sank back in her bed, absolutely exhausted already. 

David, having got up off the floor, put his dish in the sink, and washed his hands thoroughly, smiled as he came over to Regina. “Told you, I’m the baby whisperer.” 

Emma took her turn cleaning up too. She still felt a bit awkward looking at Regina, after the sex dream she had the previous night. “Uh ya, don’t know why the babies get so riled by my voice, but if they want me here, I’m here, anything you need.” 

At that moment Whale rushed in with multiple machines and supplies, as well as a couple nurses. Looking up he took a startled step back, he hadn’t been expecting anyone but Regina. “Oh, uh wow you two got here damn fast!”

“Apparently the babies requested, and by requested I mean used their own powers to transport Emma and I, here,” David answered, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He looked over at Regina grimacing, and grabbed her hand, to squeeze his, instead of the bed railings. 

“Mayor, just how much magic do you think we’re talking here?”

“They’re freakishly strong for their age, but they seem to have quite the control when they want or think I need something.”

Whale shook his head, there was nothing he could do to prepare for that now. “Okay first things first, I need to see how dilated you are, however if it makes you more comfortable, if I’m the father, than I’ve already seen this…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before three different people were cussing him off. “Okay, okay, so not the patient for jokes. Gotcha!”

Emma murmured to her father, “Seriously is there no other doctor that could do this?” As she watched Whale, like a hawk, roll up Regina’s gown, while trying to use a blanket to cover her legs, and dignity. 

“Sadly no Miss Swan, the honour is all mine. However you two don’t need to be in the room.”

“Look you little..” Emma started to stomp towards Whale when David grabbed her with his free arm. 

“They’re staying Victor. However I’d prefer it if you would both stay above my shoulders, at all times!” Regina snarled at all three. 

Emma fumbled into place, and tried to place a comforting hand on Regina’s shoulder. God she knew she shouldn’t be thinking about it especially now, but even in the throes of labour, Regina Mills looked beyond beautiful. She could feel her warm skin underneath her own, just buzzing, she had felt this before and had concluded it was their magic interacting together. 

Her attention was drawn back to Whale when he said “Okay deep breath Regina, this might be a bit cold, or you might feel some pain or pressure.”

Whale took a look and immediately knew they needed a new plan. “Shit!”

Three “Whats!” hit him when he emerged from between Regina’s legs. 

“Okay it’s not a bad thing, you’re just much further along in your labour. There’s not a lot of time, so unfortunately that means no epidural, your going to be roughing it, however you and I both know from experience you can handle a lot of pain.”

He paused for a moment to think. “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen, I want to keep you as far away from the other patients and rooms heavily equipped with oxygen tanks, encase the twins magic can’t be controlled. So where we are now is actually great. Next David, you’re gonna climb on top of the stretcher and get behind Regina. She’s gonna need someone strong to brace against and hold on to. We’ve got maybe half an hour here people so let’s move, I’m going to go gown up with my nurses and grab any extra supplies we may need.” With that Whale rushed out of the room, leaving the other two flabbergasted and one in a lot of pain, as two humans pushed their way out of her body. 

“Emma I need you to do something for me please?”

“Anything Regina,” she said while stroking her shoulder. 

“I know he doesn’t know who I am right now, but I need Henry here for this. He doesn’t know it’s his siblings right now, but he will one day, and I want him to have the memories that he was here the day they were born,” Regina replied tearfully. 

Emma hesitated, “Regina…it’s not like I can just go poof and get him, I’d have to poof back and then drive over here…”

“Please Emma, you can tell Henry Regina’s an old close friend, that you really want to be here for her, if you leave now you can definitely make it back,” David interrupted Emma’s previous excuse. 

“Fine! Fine, your lucky we were dressed when your children summoned us, you know.”

Regina couldn’t help but crack a smile as Emma disappeared in her signature light smoke, thank gods she’d done nothing but practice since being back near Storybrooke. It made keeping tabs on different places all around town much easier once she could poof from place to place. However it was basically the only thing she had learned. Anything more she was hoping Regina would teach her. 

“Why do you think the twins didn’t bring Henry here too?” David inquired. 

“Probably because they don’t know him. They’ve never seen or heard him. They may know I have a connection to him, but without more physical details, they wouldn’t have been able to transport him. Which I guess is a good thing, how would we explain that right now.”

“Smart, gods your children are going to be the worst!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Smart and beautiful, lethal combination your Majesty,” David smiles at her as he traced the side of her jaw with his finger. 

Just then the door banged open again as Regina felt another contraction hit. 

“David on the bed, come on let’s go! If you don’t want to do it, I can find 20 guys that wouldn’t mind the mayor rubbing up against them for a few hours!”

“Watch it Whale! No more jokes like that!” David threatened. 

He turned to look at Regina as Whale and the nurses set everything up in the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and said “Uh are you okay with this, if I just-“

“Yes damnit, just do it David!” Regina yelled, she was already feeling so weak and tired. 

One nurse was adding more to her IV bag, at the curious look she said “Some of your electrolytes were a bit low, so we’re gonna keep you topped up. Now this,” she indicated a needle she was about to push through the IV, “Is for pain, and before you ask, nope won’t hurt your babies in the least!”

After making sure her IV was safe, David pressed Regina as far forward as she could handle, and than hopped up on the bed behind her. His legs came up beside her hips, he was just in some thin sweatpants, and her body and back came to lay directly against his stomach and chest. Her head fit perfectly beneath his. He gave her both his arms, which she immediately wrapped around herself as she rocked in place. Maybe Whale was slightly right, David thought, but he’d bet a lot more than 20 men or women would like to be in his place. 

Regina’s legs were placed back in the stirrups. After just a quick glance Whale said “Okay, 5 minutes maybe, it’s go time, everything in place?” He started glancing around and barking last minute orders. Another nurse poked her head in, “Emma and Henry are here..” 

“No one else in here, I’m sorry Regina, I don’t want to take anymore chances, they can come in as soon as we cut the cords I promise.”

Regina whimpered, but nodded her head in agreement. David just gripped her forehead. Gods even sweating she smelled fantastic. And she was so strong, he couldn’t imagine the pain she was in, and she really hadn’t even complained yet. It made him wonder though if this wasn’t her worst experience than what true horrors had she gone through in her past. But now wasn’t the time for those thoughts. She was squirming in his lap and her hand grabbed his arm that had his hand on her forehead. 

Whale got into position and pulled the covers back. Looking down, he hiked up her gown, there was already a head. “Crap! Okay somebody’s anxious to come out, baby a) is crowning, Regina I need you to push…now, bare down, hard as you can!”

The lights in the room started to flicker, as Regina pushed against David as hard as she could “It’s not me,” she gritted out!

Whale exhaled, as a nurse turned on his head lamp. The sound of a squawking baby filled all their ears. “It’s a mischievous little boy! Nurse!” A nurse took the baby from Whale to clean him up, take a quick finger prick blood sample, and attach a matching band so the samples wouldn’t get mixed up, before handing him over to David and Regina. Regina was a bit busy trying to birth her daughter, so she glanced back to David, the nurse smiled at David and said “Would you like to do the honours?” indicating the cord. 

“Oh, oh my gosh, yes!” David carefully snipped the cord before the nurse took the baby away again, to clean him up a bit more thoroughly, check his stats, and wrap him in a blanket. Meanwhile David got back to supporting Regina. 

“Okay she’s being a bit stubborn like her mother, but I can see her head Regina, she’s got a mess of black curls, but I need you to push again… Now!”

Regina and David had smiled at the dark hair comment, but then Regina was immediately pushing again. Then they could hear the soft cries of a girl.

“Heads out, shoulders out, come on Regina just one more big push!” Whale yelled. 

Regina bared down. She was squeezing David’s hands, so hard he was pretty sure she’d fractured a few fingers, when suddenly the ground and walls started shaking. 

“Shit, shit, not cool Princess, cut that out! Ouch!” Whale exclaimed, after it seemed the little girl sent a tiny electric zap to his finger, when he asked her to stop shaking the ground. “Regina you need to push harder if she’s gonna stop this earthquake!”

So Regina tried, and David was the rock she needed against her in that moment. With an undignified huff, the baby slipped free into Whale’s hands, and the shaking stopped. A nurse immediately took her to go through the same steps as her brother, but when Whale took a beat to breathe, he noticed the cracks along the walls, ceiling and floor. Shaking his head, one of the nurses said “And you thought light flickers were bad eh?” 

David was practically holding Regina up against him at his point. She was hurting so badly, she felt like she was slipping in and out of consciousness, but then suddenly two bundles were placed upon her chest, and all those feelings went away. 

Although before she could barely keep her eyes open, now she didn’t know if she’d ever close them. 

David was still wrapped around her, and she was beyond thankful because he was the one holding them all up now. “My gods Regina, they’re..” he felt it then, a tear was rolling down his cheek. She turned and caught it with her finger, but smiled at him before looking back down at her babies. They didn’t look anything alike except one feature was identical. 

The boy had wisps of blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a plump lower lip and adorable nose. Her daughter nudged her head against her hand and opened her eyes again. Whereas her son seemed to have light hair, and features, there was no mistaking who the mother was of this child. She was the spitting image of herself as a baby. Dark hair, long lashes, a button nose, and full lips. The only discrepancy was those eyes. Although they were definitely her shape, they weren’t her colour. They, again were this piercing ocean blue. David was admiring them just as closely. They were unknowingly taking turns touching the newborns features. David was basking in this moment when, “Knock Knock, you got some quick visitors!”

Emma entered, with Henry right behind. He smiled politely at the woman in the bed, and although with a curious glance said “Hi,” to David. 

Emma though couldn’t focus on anything but Regina and what she was holding in her and David’s arms. 

“Oh, uh Henry, this is my good friend Regina, the mayor, I told you about. Regina this is my son Henry,” Emma said as she took step after step to get closer to Regina. 

Regina was crying now. Seeing her son in front of her, he’d grown so much over the past year! He was practically a man, and it killed her inside that she had missed a whole year of his life. Actually she was feeling a lot of physical pain inside. 

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, and congratulations!” Henry said as he too made his way over, and sat cautiously in a chair on the side of the bed, as Whale and the nurses were still working around. 

After having gotten a closer look Emma exhaled “Regina I- I mean my gods.. they’re beautiful! Jesus you make ridiculously pretty babies!”

Regina tried to smile at the compliment but she couldn’t. Something felt…wrong. It still hurt, too much, she was feeling more pain and weaker. “Uhhhhhh!” she cried out, happy David was able to fully support the babies. “Whale, something’s- uh not… Whale!”

Whale jumped back between her legs, he was just preparing to remove the placenta. A couple nurses gently removed the babies from Regina and David’s arms. “Regina, what’s happening, tell me how you’re feeling,” glancing down he couldn’t see what would be causing her this distress, but her readings were all spiking again, indicating contractions. Some woman contracted when the placenta was removed but this was way more than that. Regina couldn’t seem to talk, she was too busy crushing David, and clamping her jaw. 

“Grab that machine now!” Whale barked. He pulled out the ultrasound wand and turned the computer on and into place. 

“What’s happening?” Henry asked. 

“If you wanna stay in this room than everybody but Regina and baby a) and baby b), shut the hell up for a few minutes!” Whale said as he guided the wand over her uterus and stomach. 

“Oh my Gods! How the hell did we miss this?!” This is why they have ultrasounds damnit! He could’ve checked manually but he didn’t want to traumatize Regina even more by shoving his hand up her uterus. 

“What’s going on?” David all but cried. 

Whale put Regina back into the stirrups. “Okay Regina you listening to me?” When he was sure she was, he put on the nicest face he could muster and said, “Okay two down, one to go.” 

And suddenly nobody was speaking, even the babies were quiet. It was rare, but at Storybrooke hospital that morning, you could’ve heard a pin drop. 

Up Next: Plz don’t hate me! I had to split it up. It was getting way too long for most people. Names! I need names!! Please like and review, like most authors more love makes us want to write more etc.. I’ll try to post a couple times this week, but it all depends on my health. So hopefully this will tide you all over for a few days. And why couldn’t Regina feel the 3rd baby?....


	9. One More Time

Baby Daddy Chapter 9

A/N: Do you guys prefer shorter (1,500-2,000) or longer chapters (3,000+)? I know there’s no smut in this chapter but gotta get this mushy stuff outta the way before we can dig into the romance story. Robin…Emma…Grumpy? Who will it be?!

Disclaimer: I don’t own OUaT. This is just for entertainment. 

One More Time

Almost everybody in the room had stopped moving, in fact if Whale wasn’t there he would’ve sworn they had been frozen in place by magic. Instead he heard Regina growl out, “What?!” before crying out in more pain, as another contraction ripped through her. 

Whale looked over his shoulder at Emma and Henry, “Unless you want to see a new side to the, uh mayor,” he said winking at Emma, “Then I’ll have to ask you to pop out for another minute!”

Emma scowled at him, but reluctantly grabbed Henry’s shoulders and pushed him out of the room. 

Glancing up and down the hall Henry turned to Emma, “How did they miss a baby?”

“Uh um,” Emma just said the first thing she could think of, “Sometimes a baby can hide behind another, so they’re not visible on the ultrasound.”

“Wow,” Henry exclaimed. “Imagine how squished they were in there, three babies!”

“Yeah kid, three, three babies,” Emma said wistfully, staring at the door to Regina’s room, although Henry seemed to miss it. 

Back inside the room, Regina was entering full Evil Queen mode. 

“You listen here Whale. You get this baby out of me right now or I swear to all the Gods, I’ll kill you. And then when I’m done, I’m going to kill the father!” she all but screamed out. 

David was still holding her, and her hands were squeezing both of his in a ridiculously strong grasp. He figured he should just consider himself fortunate that she hadn’t actually used magic on him yet. 

Trying not to chuckle at her remark though, instead he tried to calm her down, “Regina, you’re almost done, just one more. That’s one more person that’s gonna love you forever, one more person to share your heart, you can do this!”

Regina heard him, just barely through the pain and tears, but nodded nevertheless. 

Whale got to work again, and together him and David got Regina to push again when the time was right. “Head, shoulders, knees and…. toes!” Whale said happily, holding up another baby boy. 

Regina and David were both crying happily. The nurse came over and quickly cleaned the baby, allowing Regina to cut the cord on this last one, before pricking it’s finger too for testing. 

Whale, with the help of other nurses delivered Regina’s placenta and cleaned her up to the best of their ability, however she would heal much faster if she did it herself after she rested for a bit. 

“Why do you think you couldn’t feel him?” David stage whispered. 

“He isn’t showing any signs of magic. I only felt two sets of magic, so I just assumed there were only two,” Regina said smiling as a nurse brought over a long pillow. 

A couple other nurses brought over each baby until all three were set up on the pillow facing Regina. 

“Wow,” was all David could say, cradling Regina and the babies. “He looks like the perfect mix of the other two.” And he did, he had dark brown hair like his sister, but a cute button nose and plump lips. All three stared back at Regina with three sets of bright blue eyes. 

“Or a perfect mix of me and their father,” Regina thought out loud. 

David just hummed in agreement as he lightly brushed a single finger against one of the boy’s head. He didn’t know why but he didn’t like that thought, and he could see Robin in the blond haired boy. They all may have his eyes too if he was their father. He had thought about trying to get Robin to the hospital, once they realized Regina was in labour, if he was the father, he deserved to be there, but something kept him from suggesting it at the time. 

“I should’ve tried to get Robin here, Snow could’ve picked him up, and brought him here,” David said.

“Why-“

But before Regina could finish David continued “You know, if he might be the father..” he said, his statement drifting off towards the end. 

Regina just furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn’t once even thought about Robin since she realized she was in labour this morning, she felt bad that he and Roland would wake up alone in the house wondering where she was. “I never even gave him a second thought to be honest, an-and I think the people I needed here, and who clearly the babies wanted here, were in fact here.” 

“Is that the Queen’s way of saying thank you?” David smirked at her. 

“Hmmmm” she smirked right back, as someone knocked on the door, and Emma and Henry came back in. 

“Well?” Emma asked. 

“Another boy!” Regina smiled at them. 

The three adults and Henry were all staring down at the three little bundles. They were small for babies, but all over 5.5lbs, Whale had said was good for triplets. 

Henry interrupted the silence. “If Miss Mills is the mayor, why is she in a room that has so many cracks in the walls, and ceiling?” he inquired. 

The two adults in the bed just laughed as Whale came back into the room after giving them a few minutes alone, “Budget cuts,” Regina replied smiling at Henry. 

Regina moved slightly against David to try to get a bit more comfortable and was just going to suggest he could move from the bed when he winced rather loudly, grabbing the attention of Whale. 

Making sure the babies were secure before looking at David, Whale caught a glimpse of a couple swollen purple fingers. “Jesus Regina! What’d you do to the poor guy!”

Whale grabbed David’s forearm and held it up to see it better, while everyone else in the room grimaced at the obviously broken digits. 

“I’m fine!” David winced. 

“Uh hey kid, how bout you grab us something to drink from that vending machine we saw in the hall, we might be here a bit longer,” Emma said to Henry, giving him some money. 

Henry shrugged “Sure, can I get something to eat too?”

“Go wild,” Emma replied. She turned back to look at Regina glaring at her, and once the door clicked shut again she said “I promise I’ll shove an apple down his throat later.”

“I need to X-ray these David,” Whale said, interrupting their standoff. 

“Can’t you just heal them?” Emma asked Regina. 

Regina hummed, “Yes but it’d be even easier to see exactly what I’m healing.”

With that statement, David carefully let go of Regina and got off the bed. Whale took him right away, with instructions to Regina to try to rest before the babies would want to try to eat. The more rest she could get, the easier it’d be for her to heal herself and David. They also wanted to keep the IV running to boost her fluids and electrolytes after the loss of such things from delivering three babies. Whale looked at Emma on the way out, “Seriously make sure she sleeps, the babies are all right beside her, all healthy, she needs to rest while they’re somewhat settled.”

Emma nodded as he left. “Will you really be able to heal David?”

“I’ll get it done. I am the reason he’s broken after all.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose then,” she said with a wink as she approached Regina’s shoulder. 

“No, this time I was not purposely trying to hurt your idiot father. Figures I can manage to hurt him when I’m not even trying.” 

She was finding it hard to take her eyes off of the three wrapped bundles in containers beside her bed, but her eyes started drooping against her will. “You’ll watch them until I wa-“

Regina couldn’t even finish her sentence before Emma cut her off saying “Of course, sleep.”

So she did. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

An hour later found David back, and Regina awake. Emma took Henry out into the hall again, claiming they needed to get Regina some food. 

Sitting beside her bed, Regina gently grabbed ahold of his bruised and swollen hand, after studying the X-ray. She was still tired, but slowly stroking his hand and fingers, let her magic flow into it, healing it. 

David had never felt anything like that. Goosebumps ran up his arm, through the rest of his body. There was a pleasant warm feeling in his hand that sent tingles racing through the rest of his body, unfortunately including his groin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he just couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. 

Regina chuckled, looking up at his face when she heard the moan. “Yes, it can feel quite good my dear, don’t get use to it.”

“Hmmmmmm,” was his only reply as he closed his eyes. It felt beyond good. He understood it now. If this is what it felt like to wield magic, he completely understood how and why Gold and Regina and perhaps even Emma, became seduced by it. 

Regina stopped and stroked his long fingers a couple more times before lifting his hand as if to examine it. 

He flexed it, and made a fist, pain free. He smiled at her “All better! Thank you.”

“My apologies for breaking it in the first place. I didn’t realize shepherds were so fragile,” she teased. 

“I never realized Queens were so strong,” he smirked back. 

Snow had called him while he was getting his test done to inform him that she took it upon herself to go over to Regina’s mansion and update Robin. He passed the message on to Regina so she had one less thing to worry about. 

Regina cocked an eyebrow. She actually wasn’t sure if that made her feel better or not, it being Snow White after all. Who knows what that woman will do or even worse say to Robin. She rolled her eyes but said “I suppose that’s for the best. Once you mentioned him earlier, I felt terrible that he and Roland would wake up alone and confused this morning.”

“Ah yes, you’re nothing if not a very good, gracious host, your Majesty,” David teased, hoping she wasn’t upset about not seeing Robin. 

Regina just smiled as the babies were starting to make more noise, on cue a nurse came in too. “I think it’s time we try feeding them. Now there’s three so no pressure. Some may latch on easier than another. Or they may all struggle.”

The nurse moved to help get Regina situated, as Regina had stated previously she’d like to try to breastfeed. When the nurse gave Regina a pillow, and then moved to untie her gown, David finally realized what was about to happen. He quickly spun around before he saw anything he shouldn’t. Although almost every part of him had wanted to see what was under that gown, these weren’t the circumstances how. As soon as he had this thought, he blinked in confusion. Since when did he want to see Regina naked? 

He crossed his arms across his chest. He could admit he’d always noticed how strikingly beautiful she was, every conscious man and most women could admit that, but he’d never had active, waking thoughts of wanting to strip her naked. Admittedly he had had a few sex dreams, featuring stripping her of a few mayoral suits, and the odd one before in the Enchanted Forest, ridding her of some sexy corsets, while she was rough and dominated him. Those dreams at the time had disturbed him greatly, but his thoughts just now, just confused him. 

The nurse and Regina talking pulled him out of his thoughts as she was apparently trying to feed baby A, he heard her ask the nurse, “Do you think my nipple is too big for his little mouth?”

Dear Gods. He looked to the cracked ceiling and put his hands behind his neck. “Uh so I’m gonna go, find Emma and Henry…” he trailed off, feeling like he could barely speak properly. His voice he knew was several tones lower than normal, and gravely. 

Regina looked up from the first born baby, at the odd sound of David’s voice. Suddenly realizing how awkward this situation was, she merely said “Thank you for some privacy dear.” She smiled at David’s back. 

As soon as David left the room he ran into Emma and Henry almost literally, about to head into the room themselves with food for Regina. 

“I wouldn’t go in there right now if I were you.”

“What, why?” Emma asked curiously. She couldn’t think of any reason not to be around Regina after all. 

David looked at Henry before turning his attention back to Emma, he squirmed, and swallowed loudly before choking out “She’s trying to breastfeed the babies. I think maybe she’d like a bit of privacy too.”

Henry and Emma quickly agreed so the three grabbed some seats outside in the hallway, and dug into the food they had gotten. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Regina was happy. Not only had all three babies successfully fed from her a bit, but she was able to heal her, nether regions, about half way, she determined. At least she wasn’t in horrible pain anymore. The babies had been fed, changed, and were now resting in their pods again, when David, Emma and Henry came back in. 

They had just approached her bed when a nurse came in the room right after. “Madam Mayor, if you have a moment, we need to fill out these birth certificates.” The nurse seemed a bit nervous before she continued “I know the father’s side will remain blank for now…” she muttered towards the end of her statement and looked down at the floor. “But, we need names for the babies and yours obviously,” she finished strongly. 

Regina nodded, she had been thinking about names in the past couple hours. She glanced at Henry. Naming him had been so easy. Just the two most important names to her, at the time. Now she needed six, but she felt ready, she supposed she could always change them in the future, while the babies were still young. 

Just then Henry interrupted her thoughts, “Can I hold someone? I’ve never really held a baby, I’ve always wanted to be a big brother,” he said, giving Emma a slight glare. 

Hearing this nearly broke Regina. He was a big brother now. With tears clouding her vision, she nodded at him and cleared her throat, “Why don’t you hold baby C, the brunette boy?” She figured with him not having magic, it might be the safest. 

The nurse helped Henry, first to sit in a chair, before handing over the baby to him and instructing him how to hold him. The baby continued to sleep peacefully. Once they were situated the sight nearly broke and healed her heart at the same time. She looked at Emma who was standing beside her, and caught her eyes. Once she did, she pointed towards Emma’s phone, and then nodded her head towards Henry, hoping she’d pick up on what she was saying. She waited and waited as Emma’s eyebrows scrunched together, but finally saw the lightbulb go off in her head as she smiled. Emma patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Henry to take pictures of him with his, unknowingly, baby brother. 

The nurse brought a table over to Regina to fill out the paperwork. “Let’s go in order of birth then, baby A?”

Regina looked at her blond haired, blue eyed baby boy, also wondering if he had any of her genes, before saying “Theodore Damien Mills, Theo for short.”

Everyone in the room smiled as the nurse filled out the certificate. “Baby B?”

Ah yes, her mini me, which looked like there was no father involved aside from those big blue eyes. “Rian Rose Mills.” She secretly loved the normally boys name, for her baby girl, but wanted it to have a female twist to it. She knew through her various studies Rian or Ryan also meant royal. She’d do more digging when she had the time, and her purple magic reminded Regina of the colour of certain roses. As far as Regina was concerned she was a royal rose. 

Again everyone in the room smiled and looked at one another. “Well lastly that leaves this young lad, baby C,” indicating the baby Henry was cradling carefully, looking very happy with a wide grin across his young face. 

Regina looked at her prefect little mix. Maybe it was because he bridged the gap between Theo and Rian, in their looks, or maybe it was because he was even more of a surprise, or maybe because he didn’t have magic, but Regina felt a special kinship with him because he was different. “Derek Azure Mills.”

The nurse hummed “Beautiful your Majesty.” The nurse quickly finished the paperwork, wrapped name tags on each baby, and Regina, then left the room. 

“Hey there little Derek!” Henry said, stroking the baby’s dark brown wavy hair. 

“They’re beautiful names Regina,” David smiled at her, and patted her hand. 

“Yeah, you did real good on such short notice,” Emma winked at her. 

Regina just sighed happily. She was so tired, but had never felt love in this size before. It had always just been her and Henry. Just two. Now there were five of them. And she couldn’t be happier Henry was there to experience it with her, even if he didn’t know in what capacity that truly was yet. 

Up Next: A bit of a time jump, aka the babies and Regina go home. It will be another couple chapters before the “Daddy” reveal. Romance stories will start before the “Daddy” reveal.


End file.
